Introduction to an End
by Locotaco14
Summary: Three days have passed since the Joker has been incarcerated in Arkham. Three days and the Dark Knight is still on the run. Three days it took to break a woman's mind... Takes place right after The Dark Knight. My take on Harley Quinn Nonlanverse Style.
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nor do I mean to offend anyone!**

**Author's Note: A post the Dark Knight fanfic. My first fanfic! Eeeee I'm so excited! Actually no, I'm not I feel like throwing up for posting this. Anyways! Chapter 1, Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction to an End

Chapter 1

First Sight

The Joker laughed, as the orderlies dragged him through poorly lit halls of Arkham Asylum. His feet slid along the floor as the orderlies continued their route.

"Come on! I'm innocent!" Joker laughed louder than before.

One of the orderlies punched him in the gut, "Shut up!" he said.

The Joker threw his head up in the air and laughed even harder and louder than he was.

The orderlies passed a woman within the hall, she was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes; the Joker looked at her, crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. The woman let out a small giggle, but quickly stopped herself. She grew serious and made sure no one saw her. The Joker threw his head up and began to laugh again.

The woman stared at him, until the orderlies turned a corner. She shook her head back into reality. She then continued her route. On her uniform laid a tag sewn into the shoulder and on that tag laid a name, that read _H. Quinzel_.

* * *

The orderlies continued to drag the Joker until they reached a cell. The orderlies pulled him inside and threw him onto a small bench. His face hit the bench leaving him dazed for a moment. One orderly left the room, the other went to a small keypad on the wall and typed in a few numbers and a large, clear glass descended from the ceiling.

"Enjoy your stay, freak!" said the orderly as the glass closed onto the floor.

The Joker threw his head up and laughed at the ceiling. Not bothering to turn around.

The orderly then slammed the cell door marked _Unknown. _


	2. A New Job

**Author's Note: Chapter 2, my portrayal of Harleen Quinzel. I wanted a Harleen to be an intellegent person and later when she is to become Harley Quin she'd keep her immature outlook, but smarter.**

* * *

Introduction to an End

Chapter 2

A New Job

Harleen Quinzel continued to walk to her destination. She couldn't get that ridiculous clown's face out of her head, and thought why it made her laugh.

_I mean his face was so… so…_ She couldn't think of the right word, but continued regardless._ That white makeup, the red smeared lipstick, those… scars… _and before she could think about anything else. She reached where she needed to be.

"The Warden's office…" Harleen said out loud. Without further hesitation she entered the office. It was huge! Bookshelves lined the walls. Two long stair steps were in front of her, both reached either end of the room, on top of the stairs was red carpet. A few feet away from the top of the stairs sat four chairs, in front of those chairs laid a large desk, behind the large desk was a chair in it sat a man facing a humungous, roaring fireplace.

"Mister Lawrence?" she asked nervously.

The man turned his chair around. He was old, late sixties, he was bald and chubby, he wore a grey suit, and a brown cane lay in his hands, tipped with a large diamond.

"Yes?" he asked.

She held up a file, "I'm here about the--"

"Ah," he said interrupting her; "come sit down!" he beckoned her to a chair.

Harleen gradually made her way to one of the chairs and sat.

"So, you're the new psychiatrist that called! I'm Mike Lawrence," he said excitedly.

"Yes," she said nervously.

"No need to be so nervous," he said with a smile.

"Heh," she chuckled still nervous, she handed him the file she had.

The warden took it gradually and opened it, "Mmhm, mmhm, mmhm, mmhm, mmhm," he looked up from the file and slapped it closed, "there's a thing about files, Ms. Quinzel," he said holding it up, "they're idiotic," he said throwing it into the fire. "All I need you to do is answer three questions."

Harleen tilted her head in confusion.

"First, do you have any history of psychotic episodes or breakdowns?"

"No…"

"Any strange urges to kill someone?"

"No…"

"Are you willing to risk life, limb and more for this job?"

"Yes…"

He laughed, "You're the only one that agreed to that!"

She smiled awkwardly.

"Congratulations! You got the job!" he said standing up, spreading his arms wide.

"Really?" she thought it might've been harder.

"Welcome," he said reaching out his hand for a shake.

"How's the pay," she asked shaking the Warden's hand.

"Enough to keep you in this hellhole!" he said with a laugh.

She didn't laugh back. But rather looked at him strangely.

"Right," he said nervously, sitting back down, opening his desk and pulling out a file. He threw it onto the desk, "your first, is him," he said turning back to his fire.

She reached over and picked up the file. Paper clipped to was a photo of the Joker. "The clown?" she said louder than she thought.

"Something wrong?" The Warden asked turning around, with his eyebrow raised.

"No… no…" Harleen said looking down, avoiding his gaze.

"Good! You start tomorrow," he said turning back to his fire.

"Uh… where do I go?" she asked.

The Warden just laughed, "Back to where you live of course!"

Harleen's mouthed dropped. It would take hours to get back...

"You can go now," the Warden said waving his hand signaling her to leave.

She got up out of her chair and left.

* * *

Harleen finally reached her small, rundown, apartment. It wasn't much; all it had was a small creaky bed and a desk, where she stored her clothes, with a small laptop, and puny closet that held her old, stupid high school talent show uniform. But after a four hour long boat trip and car drive, it felt like heaven.

Harleen unlocked and opened the door. She turned on the light and slammed the door shut. She ran to her bed and jumped on it. It creaked under her weight. She looked at the peeling ceiling.

_A new job! Harleen _yelled in her head. It was just the thing to get her out of her own hellhole. But, there was the fact that she was the doctor to the most dangerous man in Gotham. She changed her thoughts quickly to more something more happy, but was quickly interrupted by a loud knock at her door.

"No!" Harleen whispered to herself. The knock sounded again. Harleen got out of her bed and walked to the door and opened it. She was greeted by a fist to the face. "Oh!" she grabbed her nose in pain and leaned on the door for support.

Her four foot tall landowner chuckled, and said, "Rent?"

"I'll get it to you by the end of the week," Harleen said letting go of her nose and looked down at her landowner.

"No! You will get it to me sooner than that!" Harleen's landowner said raising her voice.

"Listen, I got a new job and I will be able to pay off all the days I've missed!"

Harleen's Landowner sat and thought a cold and silent minute, before answering, "You got three days!" she said leaving holding up three fingers.

Harleen slammed her door and said, "Shit!" quietly.

_No worries, _she thought, _I'll just get an early check from Mister Lawrence and get him to take out next week's check! _It was brilliant! She'd pay off her landowner and move somewhere so much better. She jumped on her creaky bed and got under her scratchy blankets. She didn't bother getting out of her clothes; she was too tired to do so.

* * *

Tomorrow had begun. The sun had hardly begun to rise, but regardless, it still shined down upon Gotham. Harleen was driving her rundown, rusted car to the docks.

_A new car,_ she thought, _definitely, a new car._

As Harleen drove, she thought about her future. All the things she could do with her new job, car, apartment, and some other third thing.

The drive to the docks was faster then Harleen had expected. She drove her car on to the boat provided for her. She got out and stretched.

"You're early," said the boat driver, leaning on a ladder, leading to the bridge, while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Fresh start," she replied.

"Whatever," he said climbing up the ladder and starting the boat.

Harleen walked to the edge of the boat and look at the island in the distance.

How would her first day play out?


	3. First Interview

**Author's Note: Chapter 3, Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction to an End

Chapter 3

First Interview

The boat slowly came to a stop at Arkham Island docks. Harleen got into her car and drove off the boat. She stopped in front of the building where Gotham's most dangerous criminals and lunatics resided. She stared at the building for a moment, every thought turning; she has to go in there and interview and try to help them, she hesitated after the thought, but, then she just sighed and turned to her supplies sitting in the passenger seat. Her car door swung open. Harleen jumped and hit her head on the roof of car.

"Sorry to startle you Ms. Quinzel," said a security guard, looking more like a member SWAT.

Harleen rubbed her head, "It's alright," she said picking up her supplies and getting out the car.

"I'll show you to your office," said the man said.

"Alright," Harleen said, while staring at the building and she began walking toward it.

When Harleen was out of the way the guard slammed the door shut, with a loud creak, the car door fell off. The guard looked at it with wide eyes. He looked back at Harleen, she was already inside, he looked back at the door, and he quickly ran after her.

* * *

"What took so long," Harleen asked, when the guard burst through the doors, panting. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh, fine," he said nervously, "I'll show you to your office," he said, sounding more serious, he began walking away.

Harleen stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head vigorously and following him.

"Here we are," said the guard, when they reached a small door with her initials painted on it. The guard opened the door and Harleen walked inside.

Her office was much bigger then her apartment. It had a large desk, with a much bigger computer then her laptop. It also had a couch and two small armchairs planted in front of it. A counter lined the left side of the room, with a sink nearby; stools were in front of the counter. A small filing cabinet rested in a corner of the room. Finally, a large window, overlooking Gotham River, the sun could be seen rising over Gotham in the distance.

"Wow," Harleen said, admiring the room.

The guard still waited outside the room, "Crazies to the right, bathrooms the other way. Enjoy your time in hell," he said saluting her and leaving.

Harleen closed the door. _That seems like a popular saying around here, _she thought, then ran over and jumped on the couch.

_So comfortable, Harleen_ thought, knowing she could definitely get used to this. She looked over at the desk and noticed a phone with, a yellow sticky note attached. She got up and walked over to the phone and picked up the sticky note, it listed all the numbers she could dial:

_Security #1_

_Phone other doctors #2_

_Warden's Office #3_

_Use Security to start up interviews and meetings with patients, or if you're in trouble, call us so we can come save your ass!_

A note said at the bottom of the paper. She looked up from the note, and picked up the phone and dialed _#1._

Someone picked up the phone before it could hardly ring.

"Hello?" it asked.

"Uh, yes, this is Harleen Quinzel I would like to set up an interview with…" she walked over to pick up the Joker's file, "patient _Unknown…"_ she said the last word quietly and wondered about it.

"Yes, Dr. Quinzel."

"Thanks," she said hanging up.

_Doctor Harleen Quinzel! _She yelled in her head excitedly. It matched her perfectly. She quickly gathered all the things she needed, sat on her couch and waited.

* * *

A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door. Harleen got up and opened the door. It was the same guard from before.

"Uh, ready?" the guard asked, nervously.

"Of course!" Harleen said.

"Good! Follow me."

Harleen closed the door behind her, and followed the guard.

"My name's Rick, by the way," he said.

"Hello, Rick," Harleen said, before noticing he was carrying a small silver chair. "What's with the chair?" she asked.

Rick stopped and held the chair in front of his chest, "Most doctors like to sit down, when talking to their patients. Unless of course—"

"No, no, I get it," she said, waving her hand telling him to stop.

Rick merely smiled and nodded, then continued their walk.

* * *

"Here we are," Rick said, stopping in front of a door marked _Unknown. _He pulled out a small key and unlocked the door. He opened it and placed the chair in front of a large glass window. He beckoned Harleen inside. She was hesitant at first, but, reluctantly, went inside.

Rick grabbed Harleen and placed her in the chair. He turned on a small light switch on the wall, next to the door. The room lit up instantly, there sat a man on a tiny bench. His face shadowed, from looking down and his long, wild hair covered his face. He was clad in nothing, but, purple clothing, except for his aquaberry vest which was both a light green and purple.

"I'll be right outside, if you need me," Rick said leaving the room. He slammed the door shut, the sound of it echoed across the room.

The man looked up, his face, still covered in white, dry, peeling makeup, his hair dyed green, and his hair was still brown in other places. Black, smeared makeup was wrapped around his eyes. His lips were painted ruby red, scars extended from the edges of his mouth, forcing it into a smile, they too were painted red.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel," she said nervously.

"What's up doc?" he said, pulling a carrot off a small tray of food and nibbling on it.

"Yes, I'm here to--"

"Try to make me better?" he guessed.

"Yes," she opened a file, "It says here you like to go by--"

"The Joker," he said, interupting her sentence.

"I'd very much like to finish my own sentences, thank you," Harleen said glaring at him.

Joker threw his hands up in the air, "Fine!" he said smiling.

Harleen looked back at his file, "Mister J it has come to my attention that--"

"Mister J… I like that," Joker said, rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Please stop that!" Harleen said angrily.

"Why should I? I mean, you're just like the rest of them!" he said laughing.

"Who?" Harleen asked curiously.

"Another victim to chaos!" he said and continued laughing.

Harleen titled her head curiously.

"Guess I have to explain it," he said rolling his eyes and licking his lips. "The world is cruel and harsh, but this cruelty and harshness has a name, chaos. Chaos, cuts innocent lives short, chaos, does not punish wickedness, nor does it reward righteousness. To shorten it, bad things happen to good people. Speaking of that, you wanna know how I got these scars?"

Harleen didn't answer.

"So," the Joker continued, "It follows of what I said above. My mother and father, were the happiest couple." He said looking at the ceiling, with a large smile on his face. "Until my mother grew ill." He looked back at Harleen, his smile gone. "The night she died, my father, at her side, made a promise, he said, he'd take care of me and nothing bad would ever happen to me. But, we went bankrupt and had to live in a small, cruddy apartment." Joker paused for some effect. This reminded to much of what happened to Harleen. "My father slept on the floor and I slept on the on the bed. My father couldn't handle everything all at once. So he enlisted a loan from the mob. It got us back on our feet… for a while. Until one day, my father missed a payment. The mob busted in our apartment, and rather of killing my father, they looked at me." Harleen only sat, drawn to the story, like a moth to the fire, "One of the mobsters pulled out a knife, he said, 'What's wrong? Don't you know how to smile? Come on smile!' he stuck the knife into my mouth and…" the Joker used his thumb to indicate his scars. "My father blamed himself for everything. He had broken his promise. So one day, he sitting on the rooftop, pulls out gun and blows his brains out!" the Joker finished with a smile, while throwing his hands up in the air.

"So sad… too bad that it's not true…" Harleen said seriously.

"Whoever said it wasn't?" he said grinning, "Wait!" he said throwing his hand up, "Now that I think about it, we twist your name around a little, you get--"

"Harlequin, the clown, yes I know, I get it all the time," Harleen said, annoyed.

The Joker laughed. That laughed was use a lot throughout this interview... now and later to come... Harleen and Joker continued to discuss, with Joker growing more in-depth and more detailed, on how, he, got his scars...

After a while, Harleen looked at her watch.

_Holy crap! _She thought, _the boat is gonna leave soon!_

"Excuse me, Mister J, I have to leave now. Rick!" she yelled. Rick opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Harleen said, leaving.

"Bye!" the Joker yelled after her. Rick just slammed the door shut.

* * *

Harleen quickly went to her office, to collect her things. When she was done, she ran out of her office and out the doors, into the bright, cloudless night. She ran up to her car. She pulled out her keys, but, something was wrong, her door was on the ground!

"Great!" she sighed, picking it up and taking it around to the back of her car. She then opened her trunk and threw it inside. She quickly hurried into her car and started it. She turned it around. She barely made it to the boat on time. She got out of her car.

"Ooh, almost didn't make it," said the boat driver, with a chuckle. "Whoa what happened to your door?" he said, pointing at the missing part.

"Nothing, can you just get this thing moving?" Harleen said, glaring at him.

"Alright!" the boat driver said, startled by her temper, he climbed up the ladder to start the boat.

The boat started and began to move towards Gotham City.

Harleen thought about her session. She wondered what tomorrow would bring…


	4. Day Two

**Author's Note: Chapter 4, Day Two of Harleen's interactions with her new job and the Joker. **

* * *

Introduction to an End

Chapter 4

Day Two

Harleen sat on the bed of her apartment. She couldn't get the Joker out of her head. Had he been right? That she was a victim to "chaos"? Sure her apartment was bad and her landowner was a four foot tall bitch. But this was a result of her not being able to get a decent job after college.

"But that's all going to change," she said to herself, out loud. She looked at the clock on her end table, _9:08 P.M._ She decided to jump on her laptop and do some research on the Joker.

* * *

A loud beeping echoed through Harleen's room, Harleen who had been sleeping on her computer at the time, woke up instantly to the sound. She pulled up her head from up off the computer. She took a deep breath, and got up out of her out of her chair. She walked over to her alarm clock and yanked the cord out of its outlet, being one of those battery powered clocks, it kept beeping. She pulled up her window and threw it out. The clock continued to beep, until colliding with the ground, stopping it forever.

Harleen closed the window and walked over to her computer. She looked at the screen; she must have been typing something, because thousands of R's lined the screen.

"Shit," she said sitting back down in the chair and highlighted all of the R's and deleted them.

She looked at her watch and got up to get ready for work.

* * *

Harleen started her car and drove it off the boat; she had just arrived at Arkham Island. She stopped it front of the building as she did before and gathered all of her supplies. She was about to reach over to open her door, but, just remembered… it wasn't there… She got out of her car and headed for her office.

Harleen reached her office. Glad to be here, instead of her apartment. She placed her things on the counter. She walked over to the couch and laid on it, she rested for a moment, until, getting up and walking over to the counter. But, she noticed something on the window sill of her office. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Roses," she said, after sniffing them. There was something else on the sill. A card that read:

_To: A lovely, beautiful, Dr. Quinzel._

At the bottom of the card, written in red ink, was a smiley face, the smile had been scratched into the card, until it tore through the thin piece of paper.

Instinctively, Harleen knew exactly who these were from.

* * *

The Joker was lying on the bench of his cell. He stared at the ceiling, while throwing an apple up in the air in boredom. He heard click at his cell door knowing it was being unlocked.

Harleen opened the door and slammed it behind her. She turned to the Joker, "What the hell are these?" she yelled at him, while holding up the flowers.

He got up and shrugged, "Roses?" he said.

"Well no shit, Sherlock! I mean what were they doing in my office?"

"A gift," he said, shrugging again, "You gonna call security?"

"How do you know I didn't call them already?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Please! If you did call them, I'd suspect some fat guy to come in here and kick my ass! Not… you…" he said pointing at her.

Harleen crossed her legs and sat on the floor, she looked at the ground in shame.

"Listen, doc, I got a question for ya."

"What?" she asked looking up.

"What are you _really _doing, when you put an insane man, in an insane asylum?"

"I… don't know," she said confused.

"All you're really doing is just putting him in his home."

Harley thought about it for a moment, "Is that how you got out?" she asked, still confused.

The Joker smiled and looked at an imaginary watch, he tapped it and said, "I think you're late for your session, doc!"

Harleen looked at her watch, he was right. She got up and opened the cell door, but stopped and said, "Thanks for the flowers…" she closed the door behind her.

The Joker just sat on his bench and a large smile appeared on his face.

* * *

After another fruitless interview with the Joker, Harleen was ready to go home. All she got was lies and different theories on how he got his scars. She was already on the boat and on her way back to Gotham City.

For Harleen it was impossible to get the Joker out of her head. Every single thought led back to him. She thought about home, then bam, she was thinking about the Joker. She thought about the weather, then bam, she was thinking about the Joker. She thought about bunnies, then bam, Joker.

The boat ride back seemed much shorter then it usually was. Nevertheless Harleen got into her car, and headed for home.

* * *

Harleen lay on her bed, she stared at the ceiling. On the car drive back, she found it too difficult to focus. She even nearly had a head on collision with another car.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She got up to answer it. She opened her door, a fist nearly collided with her face, but, she caught it a mere inch away from her. She moved the fist to the side and looked down at her landowner.

"Let… go…" her landowner said, through gritted teeth. Harleen did so. As the landowner rubbed her hand, she said, "Remember you gotta pay me tomorrow, and, plus, all the days you've missed!"

"I remembered what I said," Harleen replied, coolly.

"Go--" before the landowner could even utter her last word, Harleen slammed the door in her face.

Harleen got onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. She didn't have time to think about such things, but, also she was too tired to think about the Joker. So, she turned off her lamp and went to bed.


	5. Death and Rebirth

**Author's Note: Gawd! I suck at describing things, I think you might have noticed that before in the other chaps. Anyways, Chapter 5, Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction to an End

Chapter 5

Death and Rebirth

"I'm gonna go insane!" Harleen yelled, as she kicked a rock into Gotham River. She was already on the boat en route to Arkham Island. She hardly even got an hour of sleep last night, because of a nightmare, but actually she wasn't even sure if it was a nightmare. All it showed was her looking into a mirror, but it didn't show herself, rather, it didn't show her at all, all she stared at was empty space in her mirror.

Between thinking about the dream and the Joker, it was all just too much. But she didn't have time to think about such things. Today, was the today, she had to get the early payment and move on.

* * *

Harleen got into her and drove off the boat. She stopped in front of the Asylum, like those days before. She got out of her car and walked toward the building, she didn't care that she left her supplies in the car.

Harleen got inside and walked, she walked passed her office and continued to walk. She stopped and looked at the door marked _Unknown. _She shook her head and forced herself to continue. She continued to walk until she reached the Warden's Office. She hesitated at the door, time seemed to slow down as she reached for the doorknob.

_What the hell are you waiting for! _Harleen yelled in her head. She quickly yanked the door open and walked inside. The Warden sat in his chair, staring at his fire. She decided this was a bad idea, turned around and wrapped her hand around the doorknob.

"Yes?" the Warden said, still staring at his fire.

Harleen let go of the doorknob and turned around, "Mr. Lawrence?"

"Yes?" he replied, sounding annoyed.

"It's Ms. Quinzel." _Why are you so nervous? _She thought, pulling on the collar of her shirt.

The Warden turned around; he whispered something into his cell phone and threw it on his desk. "Ms. Quinzel, what can I help you with?"

"You see Mr. Lawrence… I've been wondering… if I could have an early check!" she said the last words as fast as she could.

The Warden threw his head up and laughed. He stopped suddenly, "Ms. Quinzel… why the hell would I give you an early check?!" he yelled, angrily.

Harleen was taken aback at the shout, "Mr. Lawr--" Just then two security guards burst through the door, one of them being Rick. Harleen turned around, surprised at was going on. The guards grabbed her arms, she tried to shake them off, but they held an iron grip.

"Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I'm stupid, Ms. Quinzel? Oh, yes, I know all about the flowers with the Joker and not telling the proper authorities! For this, you are fired, Ms. Quinzel! Guards, get her out of here!" The guards began to drag her to the door.

"Mr. Lawrence, wait! You don't understand--"

"Goodbye, Ms. Quinzel," the Warden said, casually waving.

One of the guards slammed the door and then used his fist to slam it into Harleen's gut. She doubled over in pain, dazed, she looked at Rick and he avoided her gaze and looked straight ahead.

They continued to drag Harleen, until they burst through the doors to the Asylum. Even from then on, they continued to drag her.

They passed her car. "Wait! My car!" she yelled, but only received another fist to the gut. The guards continued to drag her, until they reached the boat, they threw her on it. Immediately the boat roared away from Arkham. She looked back at Rick, he, still, avoided her gaze.

* * *

It was raining heavily as Harleen jumped off the boat. She had arrived back at Gotham City. As she walked back to her apartment, her clothes began to get drenched. Her makeup melted away off her face, her black mascara dripped from under eyes, making it look like she was crying black tears.

It took hours to get back to her apartment. Her shoes squished and squeaked as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She opened her door, slowly closed it, walked over to her desk, and sat down.

Harleen put her elbows on the desk and buried her face in her hands. She looked at the mirror, and saw her face. She lifted up her laptop and slammed into the mirror, shattering, both laptop and mirror.

The Joker was right! The world didn't have time for her! Bad things do happen to good people. Harleen got up, picked up the chair, she had been sitting on and threw it at the window. The chair broke through the window and soared out into the night. She didn't stop there. She picked up some scissors and started tearing into her sheets and pillows. She swung her fist and knocked over a lamp, the lamp ruled over to her closet.

That's when Harleen noticed her old talent show uniform, still hidden away in her closet. She got up off the bed, walked over to it, and took it off the closer hanger, it had been hanging on.

Harleen looked it up and down. She didn't like how it looked, "I think we can make some changes," she said with smile. She then took it over to her desk and pulled out another pair of scissors.

* * *

"Much better," she said, admiring herself in what was left of the mirror. Her top of the uniform had been cut away at the stomach. The once long sleeved top had been cut away at her biceps. The front of it had been cut into V and revealed most of her breasts. One half of the top, being the left side, was red, the other being black. On the black shoulder laid two hearts that were red, the other having two black diamonds. Her gloves, that once had covered her entire hands, had been cut into fingerless ones, the left one was red and the right was black. Her pants had been cut at the thigh, into tight shorts, which revealed her sleek, slender legs. The left side was black, with three red hearts. The left was red, with three black diamonds. To end it all she wore red boots that reached halfway up her shin.

"Now a little makeup," she said, sitting back down. When she was done with that, her entire face and neck, were colored white. Large, black diamonds, which were side by side, wrapped around her neck. A black diamond covered her entire left eye, the other eye being covered with a black heart. Her lips were painted red, but lipstick extended from the sides from her mouth into a lipstick forced smile. Her blonde hair now had black and white streaks all through it, some traces of blonde stayed behind.

"Something's missing," Harleen said, as she tapped her chin, thinking what it was. "Oh!" she yelped, snapping her fingers. She ran over to her closet and pulled out the jester's hat and placed it on her head. It stuck out four ways; two were colored black and the other two, red. A red heart laid on each of the black ones, and a black diamond laid on each of the red ones. She then picked up a shattered mirror piece and started to laugh manically at her appearance. Then a knocked sounded at her door.

Harleen looked around at her room, it was trashed beyond recognition. She walked over to the door and opened it a crack. It was her landowner.

"What's up," Harleen asked, as if everything was normal.

"What's up? I'm here for my payment and I heard you laughing manical-- What the hell is this!?" she yelled, interrupting her own sentence, and barging into Harleen's room. She looked around the room. "I'm calling the cops, Harleen!" then, now, just noticing her outfit, "You Freak!" she started to walk out of the room. Harleen noticed some scissors and picked them up, she grabbed her landowner by the hair and pulled her back, she held the scissors to her throat.

"Two things," she said, while reaching out her leg and closing door. "My name isn't Harleen anymore… It's Harley Quinn," she said the name proudly, "Second… you need to smile more!"

The landowner's screams and Harley's laughs could be heard from the third floor, of the four story tall apartment building, all the way down to the streets.

* * *

"What do we got?" said a FBI agent to another fellow FBI, as he walked up the stairs.

"Homicide," said, the second FBI agent.

"Does this have any relation to him?" asked, the first FBI.

"Not that we know of, he's still locked up in Arkham, made the call ten minutes ago."

"Check again," he said, as the FBI agents split up. The FBI agent, burst through the door to the apartment room, where several other FBIs were already taking pictures and setting up numbers that had any relation to the crime scene. He noticed the victim, crudely tied to a chair with broken wire hangers, it was woman, scissors were shoved into her eyes and a smile had been cut into her face

"Jesus," he said, looking away for a moment. He then walked up to the woman, taking photos of the body. "Who called it in?" he asked, examining the body.

"Dozens of people, some not even from the same building," answered the woman.

He noticed a box on the desk, nearby, "What's this?" he asked pointing to it.

"We don't know," answered the woman, and began taking pictures again.

The FBI agent walked over to the box and examined it. Words were written on it, a smile could be found in the lower corner, the words read:

_DO NOT OPEN! _

He opened the box; a note was inside it that read:

_Told you not to open it… _

A small mechanism beeped within side the box.

* * *

Harley stood on the roof the building across the street from her apartment complex. She watched as her apartment exploded.

Harley laughed, "Stupid cops!" she said pulling out a small remote and pressing the only button that was on it.

Floor by floor the apartment building exploded. The building collapsed on its self and fell to a rubble heap. Debris rained down upon, citizens and officers alike, waiting outside the building.

Harley laughed hysterically and after few minutes stopped. She sighed from her laughter, then her eyes went wide and her smile disappeared.

"What am I gonna do now?"


	6. The Dark Night

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I had trouble coming up with it. The first 5 chapters, were about Harley and her transformation. But now, I bet this is the moment you've been waiting for, Bruce Wayne! Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction to an End

Chapter 6

The Dark Night

Bruce Wayne placed his hand on the window of his penthouse. It was raining heavily, although you couldn't see it, the sun was setting. He had been restless ever since he told the Commissioner he'd take the blame for Dent's crimes.

Dent, Joker… Rachael… it had all been too much for Bruce.

"But not for Batman," he said out loud.

"Sir," Alfred Pennyworth said, running into Bruce's room.

"It's been three days Al. Three days since he's been locked up… three days and not even a smidge of crime. Hell, not even a decent purse snatching!" Bruce yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, still staring out the window.

"I beg to differ, sir," said Alfred, picking up a remote and turning on the TV.

"--Firefighters continue to fight a blaze brought on upon by massive explosions in an apartment building," said a reporter, in a raincoat, "as you can see there is nothing left of the building, except rubble and flames, leaving dozens of FBI agents and civilians alike, dead. And leaving even more injured by the debris that had fell. Commissioner James Gordon is live for comment. Commissioner does this have any relation to the Joker?"

"In no way possible is this related to the Joker. He is still heavily guarded in Arkham!" Commissioner Gordon yelled over the rain.

"Then who could have done this?"

"For all we know this could be some freak accident!"

"But there are several witnesses, some being your own officers, saying that a single bomb went off and then a few seconds after it, the rest of the building went with it. Plus, some witnesses heard a loud, madden laugh during and after the explosion."

Gordon stood silent for moment, "This interview is over," said Gordon, leaving.

"There you have it, I guess… This is Triss Cannon, signing off."

_Oh god…_ thought Bruce, as Alfred turned off the TV.

"Exactly what I was thinking, sir, I'll get the suit ready," Alfred said, turning and leaving.

* * *

The Dark Knight stood on the roof of the building, across from where the explosions happened. He looked down at the rubble, the fire had been dosed, and now people were rummaging through it to find any bodies or evidence to what could have caused this. He looked at the buildings surrounding it. No damage had been brought to any of them.

_Why this one?_ Batman thought. He looked at a skyscraper, towering over everything else around it. It stood no more than a few blocks away from behind the rubble. That's when he noticed something about it. Words! Some lights had been turned on or off in the building forming words. They read:

_Hey Bats! Check this out!_

There was a large arrow under it, pointing to a blank window.

The Dark Knight knew this was no coincidence, no man could have turned those lights in the order it had been on accident.

_How would the person know, that he would look at that side of the building or even look at it?_

But there was no time for those questions, Batman jumped off the building, heading en route to the skyscraper.

* * *

Batman burst through the window that had been pointed at, into the room. He looked around; it was empty, except for a large object in the middle of the room. He looked at it; the object had been covered with dozens of pictures. All of pictures had the same thing, a woman, dressed up like a jester, performing different poses on all the pictures. He picked up a picture and looked at it; the woman was blowing him a kiss. He turned it around, words in black ink said:

_Sorry, I got tired of waiting, so, I thought I might give ya this!_

Batman looked down at the spot where he took the picture. Until he realized he was looking in the face of another woman. He checked her pulse, alive, but at no little cost:

_But it ain't fo' free!_

These words were etched into her face. The woman had been tied to a chair, and still covered in pictures. He was about to untie her, when, a group of security guards burst through the door.

"Freeze, don't move!" one of them yelled. Batman quickly jumped out the nearby window and glided away. The security guards ran to the window and were about to open fire, until they realized, they couldn't get a clear shot.

"We got a body here!" one of them yelled, looking at the woman. The guards rushed over to the woman.

"Call the police," another one said.

* * *

Alfred walked off the elevator, into Batman's lair.

"You called me, sir?" said Alfred, walking towards Bruce and the dozens of computer screens in front of him.

"I think I know who were up against," said Bruce picking at a glass shard in his hand with tweezers, he had caught the glass when he rushed to the window.

Alfred picked up the picture, next to Bruce, "I guess this does have something to do with the Joker," said Alfred, walking back to the elevator.

"Where you going?" asked Bruce, continuesly picking at his hand.

"I'm going to give this to the police," said Alfred, turning around.

"I'm pretty sure they don't need that little picture, out of all the ones the security guards found," said Bruce, still picking at his hand.

"Yes, but a little, can be too much missing," said Alfred, walking back to the elevator. Bruce stopped picking at his hand.

* * *

Dee sat in an old shack, not too far away from a nearby playground. He had been out of the job ever since the Joker was locked up. He stared at his clown mask, bored out of his mind. He heard creaking outside. He jumped up and pulled out a small pistol. He looked out the window; the swing on the playground creaked back and forth.

Dee sighed, and put his gun away. He heard a giggle from outside, he quickly pulled out his gun, again and ran to the window. A girl was swinging on the swing, causing it to creak loudly. Dee quickly ran outside to the playground. The girl was gone.

Dee walked back into the shack, completely freaked out. He turned around to close the door. He turned around and ran into an upside down face.

"Hi," it said.

Dee yelled and fell backwards. That is when he noticed it was a woman hanging upside from the shack's ceiling.

"Who are you?" he said, still on the floor.

"Quinn…" she said, dismounting from the ceiling. She landed heavily on her feet, "Harley... Quinn," she finished, dusting herself off.

Dee stood and pointed his gun at her. "I don't care who you are now, you're dead!"

Harley looked at the gun, then back at Dee. She turned around and turned back, roundhouse kicking Dee in the side of his face.

Dee fell to the ground, dropping his gun. Harley picked up the gun and put in Dee's mouth. She forced him up to his knees.

"Tut, tut, that wasn't very nice," she said, waving her finger back and forth, "I'm your new boss, unless of course you have a problem with that, I can always pull the trigger."

Dee muffled a word.

"Sorry?" she said, pulling the gun out of his mouth.

"Alright," he said, nervously.

"Oh, goody!" she yelled, hopping up and down, while clapping her hands together. She then, using one hand, took the gun apart. She looked around, "This place sucks!" she said crossing her arms.

"How'd you find this place," Dee asked, rubbing his cheek.

"J man talks a lot," she said, tapping her foot on the floor boards.

"But, he's in Arkham."

"Yep," she said, "Say, what's your name?" she asked, still tapping her foot on the floor boards.

"Deeken, call me Dee for short," he said, still nervous.

"Nice," she said, smiling, lifting her foot high in the air and bringing it down on the floor boards. They broke instantly. Harley looked inside the hole she made, "Oh goody! Daddy left toys!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

Dee crawled over and looked into the hole. Completely taken aback and surprised at what he saw.


	7. A Quick Chase

Introduction to an End

Chapter 7

A Quick Chase

"Three days! Three days of peace and in one moment it's all destroyed!" Commissioner Gordon yelled at Officer Ramirez.

Gordon sat at his desk and buried his head in his hands. He looked up from his hands and at the dozens of pictures on his desk, every one of them having Harley performing different poses.

"Yet another freak. I bet this has to do something with the explosion." Gordon said, calmly pointing at the pictures.

"I gotta say sir, this city is a magnet for freaks," Ramirez said.

"What do ya mean?" Gordon asked, looking up from the pictures.

"Well first we gotta a man who dresses up like bat, a guy who dresses in a scarecrow mask, a clown, a man with two faces, and now yet another clown." Ramirez replied, smartly.

Gordon's right eye twitched. He shook his head back into reality. Just then another fellow officer burst through his office door.

"Sir, you gotta check the news out!"

* * *

Bruce sat on his bed, clad in a grey suit, staring at the picture of Harley.

_Does this really have to do something with the Joker? _Bruce thought, staring deep into the pictures eyes.

"Sir, you gotta check the news out!" Alfred yelled, running into the room, flipping on the TV. Bruce stood and looked at the TV.

Triss Cannon tugged nervously at the collar of her shirt. Next to her sat a TV. On the TV though, laid Harley's smiling face.

"Hiya Gotham!" she yelled, waving through the screen, "Now that I got all of youses attention. We can begin!" she looked to her right, as if she was looking at Triss.

"Ms. Quinn," beads of sweat rolled down Triss's face, "What brings you to the show?"

"Well, before I threatened to kill you and your three kids, I, me, myself... and another person, will take this beauty of a ride," the camera turned to a dark grey Lamborghini, then turned back, "and ride it around Gotham, doing whatever the heck we want! Now, if any cops or civilians, especially ones with pointy ears, want to try and stop us, they… can… try…" Harley leaned in close to the camera, her face turning serious, "Bye!" she yelped, the TV turned off.

Triss sighed with relief. Just then the TV turned back on.

"By the way… I hate your show," Harley said, pointing then waving. A massive explosion erupted from the TV, the explosion reaching the camera, causing it to go blank.

Bruce looked next to him, "Al--"

"Already on it sir," Alfred yelled from the hall. Bruce bolted after him.

* * *

Bruce took the elevator down into the Batman's Lair, surprised to find the Tumbler waiting. He noticed keys coming right toward him and caught them.

"Try not to blow this one up," said Lucius Fox, walking up to him.

"Uh… sure… but what are the keys for?" Bruce asked.

Fox shrugged, "I don't know," he said, taking the keys away from him.

Bruce looked at the Tumbler, but quickly shook his head back into reality. He didn't have time to admire it.

* * *

Harley hummed a jaunty tune as she drove the foreign car, going way over three hundred miles an hour. Dee clung tightly to the passenger seat, flinching every time they nearly missed a turn or crashed into something.

"Where is he?" Harley yelled, looking behind her. Dee slowly turned his head to her. His eyes wide with fear. Harley noticing he was staring at her, breathing heavily, and his eyes were wide open, she asked, "What's wrong," she tilted her head, staring back at him. Dee looked back in front of him and whimpered. Harley looked back at that way herself and noticed they were heading directly for a building. Harley sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned right, easily avoiding the building.

No more than a few seconds had past, before the Tumbler erupted from a concrete wall, turning after Harley. Bruce, fully clad in the bat suit, said, "Damn, missed my turn."

Harley looked into the rearview mirror, "The chase is on!" she yelled, excitedly, speeding up, if that was even possible. She looked at Dee, "What are ya waitin' for? Shoot him!" she yelled at him.

Dee woke up, quickly noticing what was going on, pulled out an assault rifle from the back seat. He leaned out the window and opened fire at the large black tank following them. The bullets ricocheted off the pursuing vehicle, not even scratching it.

"Well that's not gonna work," Dee said, pulling himself back into the car.

"Gawad," Harley yelled, "I am such an adrenaline junkie!" she yelled, speeding up. She snickered and rolled down her window. She flipped cruise control on and grabbed a grenade. Half her body was out of the window, as she pulled the grenade pin with her mouth. Dee reached over and grabbed the steering wheel, trying to keep the car straight.

Harley held down the strap to keep the grenade from detonating. She waited for the right moment before throwing it. The grenade landed on the vehicle it and got lodged between a few armor plates. Batman's eyes widened and quickly came to a full stop. The grenade went flying off the vehicle and exploded in the air. He quickly sped back up, continuing the chase.

"Rats!" Harley said, crossing her arms, just then the car turned left, forcing her back into it.

Harley straightened herself in the seat and noticed Dee steering, "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at his hands and then back at him.

"Um… uh…" Dee stuttered, thinking the answer was obvious.

Harley slapped his hands several times, before he let go, "Me drive," she said, angrily, keeping her hands off the steering wheel and sped up. Just then cops entered the equation, tightly following the Tumbler.

Harley adjusted the rearview mirror and looked into it, noticing the flashing lights. "Oh goody!" she said, putting her hands back on the steering wheel, "More fun!" she smiled.

From out of nowhere a diesel truck, with a large cargo attached, stop a couple hundred of yards in front of them. Harley's smile stretched further, as she sped up.

Dee noticed what was going on, "No!" he yelled.

"Yes…" Harley replied.

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Dee yelled, throwing his hands in front of his eyes, as they easily slid under the cargo section of the truck. Dee slowly lowered his hands, he turned to Harley and she just smiled at him. Dee quickly put on his seatbelt.

The Tumbler exploded from the center of the off the cargo section. Batman smirked, definitely enjoying, that the Tumbler was back.

The cop cars weren't so lucky, as some were forced to crash into the truck, but some made it through the giant hole, provided by Batman.

It was only then, did Harley notice, that the chase has carried on too long. They were too close to their destination.

"Time to lose 'em," she said, smiling, strapping on her seatbelt. Suddenly she turned, hitting a curb causing the car to ride on two wheels. She slipped into an alley way. The car's wheels landing on the wall. It sped through the alley way at an angle, with Dee screaming all the way.

Batman pulled up to the alley way, noticing the Tumbler, and the other police cars, were way too big to fit through. He looked forward; a road sloped downward, giving room for a bridge to be put above it. The road continued on for a mile or two. He slammed his fist, knowing by the time he had gone around it, he would have lost Harley.

Batman heard the cops not too far behind. He sped down the road. It was his turn to get lost.

The Lamborghini plopped down at the end of the alley way. Dee stopped screaming and opened his eyes. He looked at Harley. Her eyebrow was raised, as she stared at him. Dee looked back forward, sinking back into his seat, avoiding her gaze.

Harley laughed, as the car continued onward into the night.

* * *

Harley pulled up to a large, garage door. A man came out of a small door next to the garage. He was dressed up in grey overalls. He walked up to the driver's window. Harley rolled it down and smiled up at the man.

"Nice, nice," he said, looking the car up and down. He then pulled out a small remote and pressed a button on it. The garage door began to open. The man walked up to it and slipped under it. He turned on some lights and waved Harley inside.

Harley entered the garage. As soon as they were in, the man closed the garage door. Harley and Dee got out of the car. Harley slammed her door shot, but Dee decided to lean on his for support. He was still shaking after their "little ride."

"Wassup, I'm Josh," he said, shaking hands with Harley.

"Harley," she said, smiling. After a few moments of silence, "Business?" she said, shrugging.

"Oh, right!" Josh said and began looking the car up and down. After quite some time, he stood up and said, "Ten grand."

Harley's eyes widened, "That's it?"

"Yep," Josh said, smirking.

"That's weak!" she yelled back.

Josh laughed, "What would you offer?" he said, still smirking.

Harley pointed at herself, a large smile appearing on her face, "Well first the car's value alone, and then all the trouble me and Dee had to go through getting it here…" Harley tilted her hand back and forth, "I'd say about five hundred grand!" she said, loudly.

Josh's jaw dropped, "Five hundred Gs? Are you high?"

"Yeah a little," Harley said, smirking. Josh not noticing Dee behind him, with jumper cables wrapped firmly in his hands.

"There is no way in hell--" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Dee kicked him in the back of his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. Dee, then, wrapped the cables around his neck. Josh tried tugging at the cables, but Dee's powerful arms held them in place.

Harley walked up and crouched down in front of Josh, "That… or ya life!" she said, smiling.

Josh nodded, vigorously agreeing. Harley waved her hand and stood back up. Dee then let him go. Josh coughed, as air rushed back into his lungs.

Harley snapped her fingers, "We don't have all night!" she said, impatiently.

Josh stood, still rubbing his neck, "This way," he said. He led them to a small room; the room had nothing but a large safe and a few shelves with tools. Josh quickly put in the combo and opened the safe, revealing hundreds of hundred dollar bills. Josh began putting some of it into a duffel bag.

Harley waved her hand. Dee picked up a nearby wrench. He walked up to Josh and slammed the wrench into the back of his head, leaving, Josh, dazed. But this was all he needed. He grabbed Josh's hands and tied them together with jumper cables. When he was done, he dragged Josh out of the room and back into garage. Harley took Josh's place and began shoving all of the money into the bag. Dee noticed a small nearby platform, with an engine hanging above it. Dee placed Josh on the platform and tied his hands onto a nearby pipe.

Josh shook his head back into reality. Taking a few moments to realize where he was. He looked at the engine above him and began tugging violently at his bonds, but to no avail.

Dee pulled a small lever causing the engine to drop. Josh screamed as it did. Dee quickly reached over and grabbed the chain holding it up. The engine only hung a few feet away from Josh's face.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged, looking at Dee.

Dee raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked and letting go of the chain. Josh screamed, as the engine slammed into his face.

* * *

"Bullshit!" Harley yelled. Dee dropped his poker cards onto the table in frustration. They were both in the small shack at the nearby playground. Harley snickered, as she pulled a small pile of money towards her.

Dee lit a cigarette and threw the lighter onto the table. "So?" he asked, "We're playing a game of cards, with our own money, which seems pointless, if I may add, but what do we do now?"

Harley leaned back into her chair, placing her hands behind her head, and stared at the ceiling. "We got the cash to supply us with the stuff we need and to get new recruits. I think it's time we get our name heard," she said, still staring at the ceiling.

"But people already know who you are," countered Dee.

"Yes, but I want everyone to know," she tilted her chair back forward, "Get some boys, we gotta a city to burn," she ordered Dee.

"What made you hate Gotham so much?" Dee asked, crossing his arms.

Harley looked back at the ceiling, "We live in a chaotic world…" she looked back at him, "I'm just helping it burn…"


	8. Converse

**Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter being so short, it was kind of rushed. Otherwise, Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction to an End

Chapter 8

Converse

"I know he has to do something with it Al," said Bruce. Both he and Alfred were gathered in Batman's Lair, going over whatever they had on Harley. It had been two days since the chase.

"What makes you say that, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Her smile, her insane attitude, and her obsession with... murder…" Bruce's voice trailed off.

"Well maybe it's time you see what he has to offer," Alfred piped in.

Bruce stared at Alfred a moment and then looked at the computer screen, showing Harley smiling.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon stood on the roof of where the Bat Signal once stood. He stared at it; no less than a week did he bring an axe right down upon its face. He picked up a glass shard and admired it. How can something like this, be brought to an end by his own hands?

"Commissioner Gordon," Gordon jumped and pulled out his gun then aimed it at the voice. Batman stood staring at Gordon, not even flinching or regarding the weapon. Gordon lowered his weapon a tad, but quickly brought it back up, aiming it directly at Batman's forehead.

"Whatcha doin' here?" he asked, nervously.

"I have to talk to you," Batman said.

"I'm supposed to be arresting you," Gordon answered.

"I think we both have bigger problems."

Gordon, after a quick moment of silence, lowered his gun and he shook his head, knowing he'll regret asking, "What do ya need?"

* * *

The Joker, who was dancing to a song he had stuck in his head, heard a click at his door, knowing it was being unlocked. He quickly straightened his clothing and an imaginary tie. Afterwards, he sat down on his bench and straightened his wild hair. He looked down, causing shadows to cover his face.

Batman finally managed to get the cell door open, with a few paperclips he had found. He silently opened the door and went inside. He closed the door softly behind him and quickly turned to the man that had caused Gotham to plummet.

Joker looked up and was completely surprised at who it was, although he didn't show it.

"Bats, what a surprise!" he said, standing up, spreading his arms wide, and walked over to thick glass that separated them.

"Let's cut to the chase. I know, that you know, know something, about the murders and chaos being caused in Gotham."

The Joker laughed, "You think I get news in here? All I get is a page of a cooking magazine!" he said, pulling out a small piece of paper, "Thing of it is, I think I memorized how to cook apple pie now," he said, looking at the paper suspiciously.

Batman slammed his fist into the glass, "You… know… something…" he said, angrily.

The Joker just blinked and licked his lips, "Fine!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air, "I'll tell you what I do know," he licked his lips again. "I had this, beautiful doctor! But, sadly, she disappeared only after I had a few interviews with her," he looked down at the floor, in false despair.

"What was her name?" Batman questioned.

The Joker scoffed, "How am I supposed remember her name? Trust me, if you had a doctor like that! You would not be thinking about her name!"

Batman snarled in disgust.

"You with you being on the run and all, I'm gonna guess that's tough?"

"I thought you said, you didn't get any news?" Batman said, suspiciously.

The Joker chuckled, "The doctors and security guards talk way more than I do! At first, I didn't think that was even possible!" he looked at the ground and used his hands to describe the scene, "You know, because--" he was interrupted by the door being slammed shut. The Joker sighed and his hands fell to his sides, then he quickly started dancing again.


	9. A Chat

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long. I encountered Writers Block, but The Taco triumphed over it to bring you Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction to an End

Chapter 9

A Chat

_I will be ready… _Batman thought, as he looked over Gotham, high up from the ground, he stood atop a building. Ever since Harley's escape he has been doubling patrols and keeping more alert than he needs to be. After Harley's "disasters" criminals have been swarming back into the city. He had since caught dozens of purse snatchers, liquor store robbers, and some clown goons tampering with billboards and street signs, they were only causing random acts of vandalism.

_It has to be a distraction from something bigger… _Batman thought, jumping off the building.

* * *

"Mr. Mayor what do you plan on doing about the recent jump in criminal activity?"

"Mr. Mayor what do you know about this Harley Quinn?"

"Mr. Mayor!"

"Mr. Mayor!"

"Mr. Mayor!"

Dozens of reporters charged in as the mayor left his car. The flashes of cameras at every angle blinded him as he stood up out of the car. His assistant quickly followed him out.

"They weren't anything like this a few days ago!" the mayor yelled to his assistant.

"Heh, nothing interesting then, except a kitten opening a jar of peanut butter!" his assistant yelled back. The mayor chuckled as he and his assistant, rammed through the reporters, trying to get to City Hall, but were quickly stopped by a large red box atop the stairs. A large black smile was carved into it…

* * *

Gotham was buried in a deep morning fog. But people were oblivious to this, as they watched a man dressed in bombing suit, crouched over the red box in front of City Hall. The man didn't know what to do, he had opened the box only to find a small mechanism that only took up an eighth of the box, the rest had, literally, hundreds of wires leading in every direction. All of them were connected to the mechanism, but some of the wires lead to nothing that had to deal with the bomb.

The Dark Knight stood watching the man and the people surrounding City Hall. Their curiosity perked up to see what was going on. The Dark Knight curiosity too, had got the better of him, he knew this wasn't something to ignore.

The man looked at the wires, until he noticed something, there was exactly one, only one, black wire. He pulled out some pliers and wrapped them around the wire.

_This is your life? You know that? _The man thought to himself. He pulled the pliers back. But quickly came back up and cut the wire. The bomb beeped slowly at first, but gradually sped up. The man gasped and fell backwards, he scooted away from the bomb. The onlookers began to panic for the man. The bomb exploded, red goop erupted from it and spread wide landing on the man and the onlookers. Everyone panicked and began to run around in circles, they slapped at themselves as they thought they were melting.

The man tore off his helmet of his bomb suit and looked at the red goop in his hands, he licked it in curiosity.

"Corn Syrup?" he said confusingly.

* * *

The Dark Knight looked down at the panicking citizens. He knew they were fine, because he noticed none of them were dropping dead yet. He realized something; only one person out of the entire crowd did not panic. The person had on a fedora and a long trench coat covering their body. Their head was pointed down hiding their face. Batman immediately knew who it was. The person looked up and smiled directly at The Dark Knight. Harley took her hand wiped her finger on the shoulder of her trench coat and stuck it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Mm," she said, shrugging in pleasure. Batman jumped off the building and began to glide over to her. She laughed, turned around and ran into the building; she had been standing in front of. Batman landed in the middle of the panicking crowd, he shoved through them, trying to get to the building.

It took a few seconds, but The Dark Knight finally made into the building. He saw Harley's hat and coat not too far away from him. He ran over to them and crouched over them. He picked them and looked at them.

"Hey! If you plan on catching me, you're doin' it wrong!" Harley yelled from high up from a circling stair case. "Better hurry or you might lose me!" she yelled and began running up the stairs, she stuck her head over the banister one more time, "Again!" she yelled, laughing and began running up the stairs once more.

Batman snarled and pulled out his grappling hook and shot it up as high it could go. It wrapped around the banister and immediately began to pull him up. Batman jumped over the banister and looked up.

Harley's head stuck up over the banister. She clapped, "Impressive!" she yelled down and began to run up again. Batman quickly followed her example and ran up the stairs. He reached the top without even breaking a sweat. Harley stood at the exit waiting.

"Don't follow me!" she said, wagging her finger and slamming the exit door shut.

Batman quickly ran through the door. He should have heeded Harley's warning. He tripped over the tiny barrier and began to fall of the building. He wasted no time in pulling out his grappling hook and shooting it up at the building. It wrapped around a water tower and immediately yanked him back up. He jumped on the building and looked around. Harley was gone.

Batman sighed in frustration and turned around. He didn't have time to react, two boots came out of nowhere and rammed into his face, causing him to fall onto his back. He quickly realized Harley standing a few feet away from him, with a large smile on her face. He quickly jumped to his feet, but Harley waved him down.

"Unh uh!" she said. Several gun clicks could be heard behind him. He turned his head to look, more than a dozen clown goons stood behind him, they held pistols, shotguns, and Uzi's in their hands, all pointed at his back. His lip curled into a snarl and his fists tightened.

"Whoa! Calm down now, all I wanna do is chat!" Harley said.

"Why should I talk with you? You're just like him…" he replied, with a strong tone.

Harley laughed, "Here's where you're wrong," she pointed out, "I'm a girl," the clown goons chuckled behind him.

"What's this about?" he interrupted.

"You're like a knife and a neck, straight to the point!"

"What… is… this… about...?" he said, raising his voice.

"Fine!" she said, disappointed, "I figured that we never met, so I decided to meet The Great Dark Knight!"

"I'm not so great… Haven't you heard? How I killed those people?"

"Are you kidding!" she said, spreading her arms wide, "First, you're way too good to for that! Why turn to crap things like that? Second, you don't use a gun! Even I know you're not killer. I know what a killer is and I know for a fact you're not one. Trust me I was a doctor."

"I know he told me."

"Really, what'd he say?" she said, perking up.

"He thought you were a crazy homicidal freak."

"Aw, shucks!" she said, twirling her hair with her finger and rocking her shoulders back and forth.

_I'm not going to get her… not now…_ Batman thought. "Why do you do this?"

"Good question," she said, excitedly, "The world is a cruel, uncaring place, ran by chaos. The world doesn't have time for me. So why not help itself burn?"

"Just because it doesn't care about you?" he asked.

"Why should you?" she countered, with a large smile.

"Sometimes people should stand up to this chaos. To show that it does care. They shouldn't be consumed by it and join it in its own destruction."

Harley's smile disappeared, "Your wrong, it never cares! Example!" she said, her smile returning as she pointed to her left.

Batman looked as City Hall erupted in a massive explosion. He recoiled in shock.

"There are still people down there that need your help! You should do something! Bat Signal!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in a shape of a bat. Batman snarled and jumped off the building. Harley looked down at him, "Have fun," she whispered, turning around to leave.


	10. Mad Love

Introduction to an End

Chapter 10

Mad Love

Harley laughed loudly, as she and several of her clown goons she was with, were playing a game of cards. All of them were stuffed in the tiny, playground shack.

_A crazy…homicidal…freak? _Harley thought as she looked at that ceiling. She could not get those words out of her head.

"Hey," Dee said, interrupting Harley's thoughts. Harley looked at him, a blank expression on her face. "Is that the real reason you turned insane?" he asked, with extreme caution, "I mean, is that the real reason… because the world doesn't care?"

Harley placed her cards face down on the table. She stared at the back of them, thinking hard about the question.

_Maybe he's right… _Harley thought to herself. She shuffled through her thoughts, trying to find an answer.

_Oh my god! _Harley yelled in her head. _The Joker! My firing was just a catalyst! He's the real reason… Yet, I don't care… After all he did give me flowers… _she giggled to herself. She placed her elbows on the table and placed her smiling face on her hands. _He gave me the ability to be free… and… and… some other third thing. _She continued giggling to herself and looked out the window and out to the moon. She stared at it; The Joker's smiling face appeared over it. She giggled some more. Meanwhile the henchmen stared at her with great confusion. A sudden thought just smacked Harley in the face. _Oh my god! Are you in love?!_

"Uh, boss…?" one of the henchmen piped up. Harley snapped back into reality. She looked over towards the henchmen that had interrupted her, "Cards?" he asked nervously.

Harley nodded and picked up the cards. She smirked and slammed the cards onto the table and said, "Mad love."

One of the three cards she had… was a Wild Joker card…

* * *

Warden Mike Lawrence of Arkham Asylum, sat snuggly at his desk, he was staring at a file. The fire light allowed him to read it. It was a file, of all they had on, "Harley Quinn". Lightning flashed as he continued to stare at it. He turned his attention to the name, "Harley Quinn…" he said, quietly to himself, "Harley Quinn…" it sounded so familiar… "Harley Quinn…" then it struck him; "Harleen Quinzel…" he said, but, his face did not show any excitement at the discovery.

"Guess who?" a voice said in front of him. The warden jumped and looked up, he saw a figure, staring at him through the dark. The lightning flashed, showing a quick glimpse of who he was staring at.

"Ms. Quinzel…" he said quietly.

"Wrong!" said Harley, as she walked around the desk, pulling out a knife, and scraping it along the hardwood.

He looked at her with fear, "Please, let's not get rash," he said, with a smile, but, his lip still quivering.

"Rash?" she said, taking the knife and started to clean out the filth under her fingernails. "Look who's talking," she said pointing the knife at him.

"Please, Ms. Quinzel--"

"_That not my name_," she said in a singsong voice.

"Harley!" he yelled.

"Oh, good for you!" she said clapping, interrupting him again.

"I know why you are here, but I can help you!"

"Help me?" she scoffed, "You're the one that made me!" she said with a broad smile. "Hell, all of those "people's" deaths are "practically" your fault," she said with sarcasm.

The warden reached over for his cell phone. But, Harley, quickly ran around the desk and slammed the knife through his hand, cell phone, in through the desk. The warden yelled in agony, he reached over with his other hand. But, Harley quickly grabbed it and slammed another knife through his palm and into the desk. The warden yelled again and began breathing labouredly. The warden looked up at Harley. She twirled yet another knife in her hands. He was stuck to the desk...

"Don't kill me! I have a family!" he pleaded.

"Hm," Harley thought, tapping her chin. "Perhaps you should have thought of them, before firing someone on the verge of a fractured mind?" she said, jumping on the desk and walked over to the warden, holding the knife high in the air.

* * *

The Joker sat in the cell marked _Unknown_. Even from there, the warden's screams could be heard. He just smiled... his so… infamous smile…

"_With every end, there comes a beginning… but there is always, another end, waiting around the corner,"_

_-Words of the Wise_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...**

**Author's Reclude: I apologize for cutting this story short. But as the title states... it serves more as an Introduction. Yes, I do plan on writing a sequel. I plan on calling it _Killer Obsession... _In which I plan on introducing two new characters, but, are still related to the Batman Universe. Checking by the title... can you guess who they are?**

**I do, really, appreciate it for reading and I hope you enjoyed, Thank you.**

**Reviews are also very much appreciated, Thanks!**


End file.
